Dream of Me
by marionette kadaj
Summary: Sequel to Beg Me. A continuation of Cloud and Kadaj's relationship. Every chapter after the first starts with a dream that sets the mood, whether it be murderous or happy. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS.


**Hey! It's marionette kadaj again! I decided, with some persuasion . , to write the sequel to "Beg Me". Ya, I know it's been a while, but better late than never, right? It should be around four or five chapters... perhaps longer depending on how much fun I have writing it and where the story goes.**

For my purposes, there is a grocery store in Icicle. Just imagine a huge "SAFEWAY" and you'll be fine XD And This takes place about two weeks after the end of "Beg Me"

Just for fun... I was listening to L'arcenCiel - Lover Boy when I wrote this.

Disclaimer- I own nothing except the plot.

WARNING- Boy love and Tifa-bashing. It's not rated M yet people...

"Ni-san, you never take me anywhere," Kadaj pouted. He was laying on Cloud's bed for the sole purpose of obstructing his rest. He had been waiting for Cloud to come back from Icicle for quite a while and had almost gotten bored and given up, but he decided he'd rather negotiate a 'field trip' with Cloud than find something to do.

"Kadaj... I don't think it's a good idea just yet..." was Cloud's weak argument. Kadaj simply looked at him in disgust and rolled over, facing away from Cloud. He wore loose black sweatpants that rode low on his hips and a long sleeved white shirt that exposed his stomach, indeed, Cloud still had not gotten him clothes.

Cloud sighed in relief, glad that Kadaj had chosen to sulk instead of engaging in to the fight this topic normally led into. On most occasions, Kadaj would start with 'Take me to Icicle' or something similar and would end with more than one slammed door and Cloud being subject to the silence treatment.

It wasn't that Cloud wanted to keep Kadaj cooped up all the time, he just didn't know how to handle the teen. He wasn't sure that enough time had passed that the people of Icicle wouldn't recognize the ex-terrorist and his uncanny resemblance to Sephiroth. Then again, Kadaj couldn't just live in Cloud's house for the rest of his life without ever leaving.

"..." Kadaj sat up and got off the bed, pulled back the covers, and wrapped himself into a blanket cocoon in the middle of Cloud's bed, "I'm sleeping here."

"Does that mean I need to find another room?" Cloud asked hopelessly. In response, Kadaj scoot over a bit, making just barely enough room for the blonde.

Cloud kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt before curling up next to the teen, hesitantly wrapping an arm around his waist. Apparently, this was alright because Kadaj didn't elbow or scratch him, he even snuggled back into Cloud's chest slightly. He rested his head right above Kadaj's, kissing the top of the moody teen's head before closing his eyes.

"What'd you buy?" Kadaj broke the comfortable silence. He knew Cloud wanted to sleep, but he still needed something to do, whether or not the blonde was tired.

"Stuff. Go to sleep," came Cloud's begrudged answer. _Please go to sleep... please let me sleep... just let it be..._ was the train of thought in Cloud's head.

"What stuff?" the teen asked, smiling.

_Nooooo... _Cloud really wanted to cast sleep on the teen, but that wouldn't end well. "The usual stuff."

"Meaning?"

"Food."

"What food?"

_FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI JUST GO TO SLEEP!!_ Cloud sat up and buried his face in his hands. "Kadaj... I am tired. If you want to know what I bought then go look."

"So you want me to leave?" Kadaj asked, hurt. He rolled over and looked up at the blonde. The teen changed moods so fast, sometimes Cloud thought he might be bipolar, but he never said anything about it. After all, Kadaj's childishness is what made him fun to be around and cute, but Cloud didn't realize it.

Cloud shook his head and got out of bed. "Come on. Out of bed. I got you something special this time." The blonde had come to the conclusion that the only way to get rest was to sate the teen's need to do something. But after their trip to the kitchen, it was straight back to bed.

Kadaj disentangled himself from the sheets with minimal trouble and jumped from the bed onto Cloud's back with the energy of a five year old on Christmas. Cloud hid a small smile and accepted the request for a piggyback ride silently, but about halfway to the kitchen, Kadaj's questions started up again.

"What'd you get me?" he asked, leaning forward so he could look at Cloud over his shoulder. Cloud glanced over, meeting the teen's grey eyes for just a second before turning his attention back forward.

"You'll just have to wait to find out," he replied evasively. True, giving Kadaj an answer he couldn't turn into another question was probably a bad idea, but he didn't care.

"... You're mean," Kadaj pouted, nipping Cloud's ear softly. When the blonde said and did nothing, he nipped again, harder.

"Do that again and see what happens," Cloud said monotonously. Kadaj grinned, it was a game. Cloud would either drop him on the floor and keep walking or...

He nipped the blonde's ear a third time, this time sucking on his earlobe softly. He heard Cloud's breath hitch, but he still wasn't responding.

"Ni-san... you're no fun," he whispered into his ear as he was carried into the kitchen and deposited on a counter. Cloud turned to face the teen and leaned in close, his blue eyes driving into Kadaj's with restrained lust.

"Don't tease me," he warned, his breath warm on the teen's lips. Cloud knew what Kadaj was expecting, but he pulled away instead. Kadaj crossed his arms in annoyance, at this point he'd rather have Cloud's attention all to himself than whatever gift he may have gotten him.

However, this train of thought only lasted a few seconds. When Cloud placed a bag that looked like it had clothes in it, Kadaj smiled, but what followed was even better. A black case with "Master Arms Weaponry" stamped on it most certainly held his beloved sword.

"Ni-san... you still have it..." he gasped, sitting cross-legged on the counter, facing the black case. Cloud had been on the fence about bringing the weapon back, but running into some Fangs on the way to Icicle reminded him why he usually carried his Buster Sword. It would have been unfair to bring back his own huge weapon without giving the double bladed katana back to its rightful owner as well.

Cloud watched as Kadaj opened the case and ran his fingers over the sleek metal blade before drawing it out and twirling it around his wrist playfully. Kadaj was indeed an expert swordsman and Cloud was reminded of it when he saw the ease with which Kadaj handled the weapon.

Just as fast as he had taken it out, Kadaj put the weapon back and lunged at Cloud, wrapping his legs around the blonde's waist. He yanked Cloud into a hug

and cried out in delight.

"Thank you, Ni-san!"

"You're welcome, Kadaj," Cloud replied, trying not to lose his balance as the teen squirmed in his arms. Kadaj stopped moving and faced Cloud, their mako-infused eyes meeting for a moment before he leaned forward and kissed Cloud softly. He brushed his tongue over Cloud's lower lip before breaking away.

"Do you wanna spar?" Kadaj asked excitedly, dropping down to his feet and tugging on Cloud's arm lightly.

Cloud took a deep breath and hung his head, "Not right now, I'm tired," he said weakly. Kadaj looked crestfallen, but he didn't argue. Cloud had done

good enough deed that Kadaj wanted to make the blonde happy as well.

"Are you gonna go back to sleep?"

"... yeah."

"Can I come too?" he asked with a smile. Cloud smiled back and nodded, glad that Kadaj wasn't disputing. He took Kadaj's hand and they walked back to his room...

**Listening to HYDE- Jesus Christ**

Cloud was woken up about an hour after going to sleep with the teen by his cell phone. Luckily, Kadaj didn't wake up, he simply groaned in his sleep, mumbling about 'a lack of carpet adoration' or something. Cloud looked at the cover of the phone, still groggy. It read '7th Heaven'. He cursed to himself and flipped open the phone, walking out of the room and sitting in the hall.

"Hello, Tifa," he grunted into the phone.

"Hey Cloud, haven't talked to you in a while. How've you been?" The girl sounded like her normal self, totally unaware of the hindrance she was.

"I was sleeping, but I'm doing good."

"Oh! Did I wake you up? I'm sorry!"

_No, I said I was sleeping because I really wasn't. Geez... _"Nah, it's alright. What's up?"

"I was calling to see if you want to come to Seventh Heaven for Aerith's birthday. We were going to have a small reunion and maybe visit Ajit."

_Is it February already? Where the hell have I been?_ "I'll try to come. When do you want u- .. me down there?" Cloud had almost... almost said 'us'. It probably would have been explainable, but he didn't want to chance Tifa's infamous nosiness.

"The fifth, if possible. Today's the third, by the way. Cloud, are you sure you're doing alright?"

_I've heard this all before... What am I gonna do with Kadaj?_ "I'll try to make it. I'm fine, Tifa."_ Now leave me alone... _"I'm just tired. I'm going back to sleep. I'll call if I can't come."

"Alright..." her reply was hesitant, as if she had something else to say. She didn't get the chance to though.

"Bye."

Cloud flipped his phone closed and let his head bang back on the wall. _What the hell am I going to do about this... _

"Ni-san, what are you doing?" Kadaj popped his head out the door. He'd noticed the lack of warmth where Cloud should have been and woken up to look for the blonde only to find him sitting outside the door.

Cloud didn't answer. He stood and meandered back to bed, dragging Kadaj with him, much to the teen's dismay. Picking up the lithe teen, he tossed him onto the bed and curled up next to him, pulling the sheets over both of them. It was so much easier to just think about everything later...

"You're acting weird," Kadaj said, poking Cloud's stomach. He got a groan in reply. "Ni-san!!! What's wrong?" he asked, poking Cloud again.

This time, Cloud rolled over him, pinning the teen so he couldn't move and mumbled, "Go to sleep."

"But-"

"Kadaj," Cloud interrupted, "If you go to sleep right now without whining, I will take you to Icicle tomorrow morning." Just as the words came from his mouth, Cloud wished he hadn't said them.

Kadaj's eyes widened, "Seriously?" _Might as well... already jumped off the deep end... why not swim around a bit..._

"Yes. Sleep. Now."

****

RANDOM INFORMATION IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW!

Ajit is the Ancient City

Aerith's birthday is February 7th

And Kadaj is still allergic to milk. ((for future reference))

The second chapter will be up soon.. I hope >.

Kadaj- Ni-san you never take me anywhere!

Cloud- I'll take you on the roller coaster of passion!

XD XD XD


End file.
